Verlangen
by Jana223355
Summary: | Kapitel 8 up | Der letzte Teil der Reihe, ist nun endlich da ... und *seufz*, es geht noch immer um das was Legolas verlangt ...
1. Kapitel 1: Verlangen nach dir

Ok, also als ich das hier geschrieben habe, war ich wirklich down. Ich war wirklich fertig und konnte meine Gefühle nicht anders ausdrücken. Also, ich verrate nur, das es Legolas' Gedanken sind, um wen sie sich handeln erfahrt ihr erst im letzten Kapitel, aber man könnte es schon herauskristallisieren. Also gut, ich besitze nicht Legolas und nicht die Personen die in seinen Gedanken erwähnt werden.  
  
Let's start  
  
Verlangen  
  
Kapitel 1: Verlangen nach dir  
  
Verlangen. Verlangen seit ewigen Zeiten. Verlangen nach dir. Unfähig es auszudrücken. Unfähig es in Worte zu fassen. Unfähig in deiner Gegenwart klar zu denken. Verlangen nach deinen silbernen Haaren. Verlangen nach deinen klaren blauen Augen. Verlangen nach dir.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
_____________  
  
Ich gebe zu, es ist kurz gefaßt und im Moment kann man auch noch nicht erraten, um wen es sich handelt, aber so bald ich ein paar Reviews bekomme, schreibe ich weiter und vielleicht könnt ihr dann erraten, um wen es sich handelt. 


	2. Kapitel 2: Schrei nach deiner Nähe

So so so so so so, nun ja ihr denkt also der kleine ist Haldir, ... nun, es gibt auch noch mehr Leute, die silberne Haare haben, auf die Legolas stehen könnte .... Also hier ist eine Liste von denen die in Frage kommen: Haldir (*grinz*), Rumil, Orophin, Celeborn, Galadriel, Boromir .. (tja ja mit viel Fantasie sieht Boromir gut aus und hat silberne Haare ....)  
  
Also mir gehört keiner der obengenannten Personen und auch nicht Legolas ....  
  
Verlangen  
  
Kapitel2: Schrei nach deiner Nähe  
  
Ich kann es nicht sagen. Nicht jemanden anvertrauen. Ich bin allein. Allein mit meinem Verlangen nach dir. Unbeschreibliches Begehren. Das ist es, was sich in der Tiefe meiner Seele befindet. Unbeschreibliches Begehren nach dir. Mein Herz, es schreit. Es schreit nach deiner Nähe.  
  
Ende Kapitel 2  
  
_____________  
  
Ja, kurz, das ist das richte Wort. Aber ich glaube die anderen Kapitel werden auch nicht länger und so wird sich diese Geschichte etwas hinziehen ... So please Review. 


	3. Kapitel 3: Mehr als Freunde

Also wirklich, Legolas und sein Gaul .... Aber wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht ... Ok, hier neue aktualisierte Liste der möglichen Kandidaten: Haldir,  
  
Rumil,  
  
Orophin,  
  
Celeborn,  
  
Galadriel,  
  
Boromir,  
  
Gandalf,  
  
sein Gaul.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie ist das belastend ... was du von mir denkst, das Legolas von seinem Gaul schwärmt .... Also diese Story stimmt mich trauriger als ich sowieso schon bin und ich gebe zu euch zu quälen, denn ich habe schon 3-4 Kapitel weiter geschrieben, aber ich werde hier immer nur Stückchen für Stückchen preisgeben, bis Legolas entweder seine Trauer überwindet, das heißt seine Liebe gesteht, oder dahinvegetiert, aber das weiß ich selbst noch nicht, da ich so weit nun auch noch nicht bin. Also R&R! Ja, ja. Macht mich doch jetzt mal alle fertig, weil diese Kapitelchen nur so kurz sind .... Aber maaaaaaaaaaan das hat doch gar keinen Reiz, wenn alles so auf einmal kommt, nicht wahr? Lieber Stückchen für Stückchen .... *bösegrinz* So mir gehört immer noch keiner der obengenannten Personen und Legolas ebenfalls nicht ...  
  
Verlangen  
  
Kapitel 3: Mehr als Freunde  
  
Freunde, ja Freunde so nennen wir uns. Doch ich will mehr. Ich will dich berühren. Doch ich verdränge es, das Verlangen. Ich will dich spüren. Ich will dich für mich allein. Dein Herz will ich besitzen und es nie wieder herausgeben. Ich will es in der Tiefe meines Herzens verschließen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 3  
  
_____________  
  
Legolas will mehr. Und ich auch, also Review!  
  
A/N: Ja das wollte ich ja noch hinzufügen: Ich mag Rumil und Orophin ... (Film bezogen) die sind wirklich toll ... Entweder haben die Frauen mit sehr(!!) starkem Bartwuchs oder sehr(!!) schlecht rasierte etwas weiblich wirkende Männer genommen ... aber ich mag die ... So ratet mal schön weiter ... 


	4. Kapitel 4: Geheimnis

*höhö* *hämischgrinz* Diese Story wird sich noch etwas hinziehen .... Ohne Gnade werde ich euch quälen ... ja, ja *nick* Hm ... also Saruman .. obwohl ... Silberne Haare hat er ja ... aber makellose Haut? Irgendwie nich .... Man dann kommt halt Elrond auch noch in die Liste, schenken wir ihm alle mal ein Päckchen Haarfärbemittel ...  
  
Haldir,  
  
Rumil,  
  
Orophin,  
  
Celeborn,  
  
Galadriel, (Es muss ja nun wirklich nicht IMMER Slash sein .. )  
  
Boromir,  
  
Gandalf,  
  
sein Gaul (Ich finde die Vorstellung zwar noch immer etwas pervers .... aber egal)  
  
Saruman  
  
Elrond  
  
Uijuijuijui die Liste hat aber ganz schön dazu gewonnen ... Hat noch jemand einen Vorschlag? Wird sehr gerne angenommen ... Ich mein .. wen da schon sein Gaul steht ....  
  
Verlangen  
  
Kapitel 4: Geheimnis  
  
Deine Nähe suche ich immer wenn ich dich sehe. Unbewußt und doch gezielt. Keiner merkt es. Was ich fühle ist mein Geheimnis. Auf ewig werde ich es tragen, mein Verlangen. Zu manchen Zeiten kann ich mich beherrschen, doch in anderen Zeiten muss ich dich berühren. Wenn du schläfst umfassen meine Hände deine silbernen langen Haare. Meine Finger gleiten hindurch und hinterlassen feine silberne Bahnen. Meine Finger wollen mehr. Ich will mehr. Will deine makellose Haut überstreifen, sie küssen. Doch es ist mir nicht erlaubt.  
  
Ende Kapitel 4  
  
  
  
Euch sollte es aber schon erlaubt zu sein, ein Review preis zu geben ...  
  
A/N: Ich glaub meine Sätze werden länger .... *grinz* spätestens nächstes Kapitel rückt ihr der Wahrheit wieder näher ... obwohl, irgendwie sind das ja alle .... Legolas selbst ja auch ... *hihi* Ach seht ihr, noch ein Tipp: silberne LANGE Haare ... und hat Boromir LANGE Haare? *hihi* aber Rumil und Orophin ... *kurze Pause um die Situation zu erfassen* ... Flotter Dreier ........... 


	5. Kapitel 5: Arroganz

Ja, ja hast ja Recht und es stimmt ja auch: Ich bin wirklich immer für neue Vorschläge zu haben! Aber Legolas und Bilbo? Außerdem hat Bilbo keine langen Haare ... Aber gut, mich soll es denn nicht stören, und somit wird Bilbo der Liste hinzugefügt! A/N: Rumil und Orophin sind Haldirs Brüder und sehen sehr weiblich aus *grinz* , is doch wahr ...  
  
Haldir,  
  
Rumil,  
  
Orophin,  
  
Celeborn,  
  
Galadriel,  
  
Boromir,  
  
Gandalf,  
  
sein Gaul,  
  
Saruman  
  
Elrond,  
  
Bilbo  
  
Hat vielleicht noch irgend jemand einen Vorschlag für die Liste *breitgrinz* ich bin wirklich für alles offen, was denn noch so halbwegs in die Kategorien lange silberne Haare, makellose Haut und Arroganz paßt. Ja, nach diesem Kapitel sollte es euch doch etwas klarer sein, wer es denn sein könnte, denn nur arrogante Leute kommen in Frage, ABER ich finde, irgendwie wirken alle mal ein bißchen arrogant, nicht wahr? Also kann es wieder jeder sein ... Nun, wieder mal gehört mir nichts, kein Legolas *schnief* aber ich werde meine Trauer überwinden und mich jetzt Latein zuwenden *seufz* ...  
  
Verlangen  
  
Kapitel 5: Arroganz  
  
Sie halten dich für arrogant. Arrogant! Doch ich weiss es besser. Ich kenne die Tiefen. Die Tiefen deiner Seele. Du verschleierst. Du verschleierst die Tiefen deiner Seele mit Arroganz. Niemanden läßt du hinein blicken. Keiner kennt deine Schwächen. Du bist gutmütig und ein guter Freund. Doch ich will mehr als nur deine Freundschaft. Vor mir kannst du es nicht verbergen. Deine Wünsche und Gedanken teilst du mir mit. Nicht immer. Und doch oft genug, dass ich dich kenne. Arroganz steht dir nicht. Du bist zu schön.  
  
Ende Kapitel 5  
  
_____________  
  
*breitgrinz* Noch ein Punkt in unserer Liste:  
  
lange silberne Haare, makellose Haut, Arroganz, Schönheit ....  
  
Ok, sortieren wir mal aus: Wer paßt jetzt nicht mehr dazu? Gandalf, Saruman und Bilbo haben keine makellose Haut. (Der Gaul hat ja eigentlich Fell ... aber der ist arrogant, hab ich grad mal beschlossen ...) Bleiben also noch: Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Celeborn, Galadriel, sein Gaul und Elrond mit ner Packung Haarfärbemittel ... Wer könnt es sein? 


	6. Kapitel 6: Nähe aus der Ferne

*seufz* Jetzt aber ... Egal, ich hab nicht mehr so viel Zeit ins Internet zu kommen, aber ich versuche es halt ... Egal auf jeden Fall hier das 6. Kapitel! Na los, bald habt ihr's ja geschafft, sonst noch Vorschläge? Die Liste ist lang ...  
  
Haldir,  
  
Rumil,  
  
Orophin,  
  
Celeborn,  
  
Galadriel,  
  
Boromir,  
  
Gandalf,  
  
sein Gaul,  
  
Saruman  
  
Elrond,  
  
Bilbo  
  
Mir is nix, und wird es auch nie sein ...  
  
Verlangen  
  
Kapitel 6: Nähe aus der Ferne  
  
Ich sehe es. Ich sehe es, wie du dich bewegst. Ich sehe deine Schönheit und deine Grazie- Ich sehe es auch, wenn du weit von mir entfernt bist. Das ist es was mich am Leben erhält. Der Gedanke an dich. Die trostlosen und trüben Tage. Sie werden erhellt durch deine Anmut. Ich sehe es. Ich kann dich spüren. Auch wenn du weit entfernt bist. Ich fühle dich. Ich fühle dich in meinem Herzen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 6  
  
_____________  
  
So langsam kommen wir der Sache näher. Please Review! 


	7. Kapitel 7: Licht im Dunkeln

So, sorry das dieses Kapitel hat etwas länger warten müssen, aber Latein und Germanistik vertragen sich nicht gut ... *bedächtigesSchweigen* .... jedenfalls nicht bei mir ... *evilgrinz* Hehe, man kann alles weit finden, man muss es nur relativ sehen ... Ja, so, so Haldir ... Nun, ich finde Rumil und Orophin auch arrogant ... Aber auch sehr weiblich, aber lassen wir das ... Jetzt kommen wir der Sache nämlich wieder näher: Die Hornburg! AHA *Lichtleinblink* Das heißt, es kommt mal wieder nur einer in Frage, der auch in Helms Klamm war *blitz* Sagen wir mal, filmorientiert ...:  
  
Haldir,  
  
Rumil,  
  
Orophin,  
  
Celeborn,  
  
Galadriel,  
  
Boromir,  
  
Gandalf,  
  
sein Gaul,  
  
Saruman,  
  
Elrond mit Haarfärbemittel,  
  
Bilbo,  
  
Legolas' imaginärer Zwillingsbruder,  
  
Aragorns Bruder mit silbernen Haaren,  
  
Ok, gehen wir's mal logisch an: Wer war nicht in Helms Klamm dabei: Celeborn, Galadriel, Boromir (tot ...), Gandalf (kam erst später ...), Saruman, Elrond, Bilbo, Aragorns Bruder mit silbernen Haaren ....  
  
Wer war dabei: Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, sein Gaul, Legolas' imaginärer Zwillingsbruder (ist immer da ...) Ha, das engt den Kreis der Verdächtigen doch bereits bedächtig ein, nicht wahr?  
  
Also das 7. und so mit vorletzte Kapitel der Reihe. Ich glaube langsam reicht es auch. ... Satz mit X, das war wohl nix. Mir gehört nämlich nichts, bis auf meine Idee, so please R&R!  
  
_______________  
  
Verlangen  
  
Kapitel 7: Licht im Dunkeln  
  
Dunkel waren sie. Die Zeiten und Wege ohne dich. Wie ein einzelner Stern. Wie ein einzelner Stern am dunklen Firmament. Auf diese Weise erhellst du die Hornburg. Ein Licht im Dunkel. Mein Licht im Dunkeln. Dies bist du. Meine Augen lassen nicht ab. Lassen nicht ab von deiner Schönheit und Anmut. Wie gern will ich dich berühren und küssen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 7  
  
_____________  
  
So, was haben wir bis jetzt? Lange silberne Haare, makellose Haut, Arroganz, Schönheit, war bei der Schlacht um Helms Klamm dabei ...  
  
Nun, jetzt wißt ihr's aber. Wer's immer noch nicht weiß, muss noch etwas warten, nämlich aufs nächste Kapitel, das ist nämlich das letzte .... Please Review! 


	8. Kapitel 8: Ein kurzer Augenblick der Zei...

*röchel* Unsere Liste hat sich um eine weitere Person erweitert:  
  
Haldir,  
  
Rumil,  
  
Orophin,  
  
Celeborn,  
  
Galadriel,  
  
Boromir,  
  
Gandalf,  
  
sein Gaul,  
  
Saruman,  
  
Elrond mit Haarfärbemittel,  
  
Bilbo,  
  
Legolas' imaginärer Zwillingsbruder,  
  
Aragorns Bruder mit silbernen Haaren,  
  
Èowyn  
  
So, der 8. Und somit wirklich letzte Teil (*heul* dieser Saga .... *breitgrinz* bin ja schon still) Auf jeden Fall könnte ich noch ein trauriges Ende dazugeben ... aber nur wer's will, der soll bitte reviewn, aber vorher auch lesen .... *heul*  
  
Verlangen  
  
Kapitel 8: Ein kurzer Augenblick der Zeit  
  
Ein Schrei. Dein Schrei. Deine Stimme hallt in meinen Ohren. Meine Augen. Ich glaube ihnen nicht. Ich traue ihnen nicht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier und heute. Nicht in dieser Dunkelheit. Meine Beine. Sie können nicht mehr. Und doch tragen sie mich so schnell es geht. Zu dir. Sie tragen mich zu dir. Hinterrücks. Erschlagen. Aus dem Hinterhalt. Wie ich diese Kreaturen verabscheue. Deine Haare. Deine silbernen Haare getränkt von deinem Blut. Deine Stimme. Deine Stimme flüstert meinen Namen. Sie sagt mir, dass sie mich liebt. Warum jetzt? Warum in diesem Augenblick. Warum erzähltest du es mir nicht vor langer Zeit? 'Trauere nicht', sagt sie. Wie soll ich nicht trauern? 'Kämpfe und räche', flüstert die leise, reine Stimme. Deine leise und reine Stimme. 'In Mandos Hallen.' Ja, in Mandos Hallen sehen wir uns wieder. Ein einziges und doch das letztes Mal. Ein letztes Mal berühren meine Lippen die deinigen. Wonach ich mich so lange sehnte. Ich sehnte mich so lange nach dir. Für einen kurzen Augenblick der Zeit konnte ich mein Verlangen tilgen. Rache. Meine Rache. Sie wird furchtbar sein. Meine Rache für Haldir, Hauptmann von Lórien.  
  
Ende Kapitel 8  
  
_____________  
  
Ja am Schluß war's dann doch Haldir ... Meine Güte, unser Playboy hätte ja auch Rumil oder Orophin beweinen können ... *seufz* Jetzt muss ich erst mal weinen gehen ... erinnert mich daran, dass ich nur noch bei schönem Wetter und Gute-Laune-Musik schreibe ... 


End file.
